Crazy Science
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: This pure unadulterated smut. No plot. Just smut.


I want to give evodevo-alchemist on tumblr a shout out. Couldn't have done it you, buddy.

* * *

><p>Cosima was sitting on top of Delphine. She moaned as Delphine pressed her tongue against her clit again and again. Her hands flew to the headboard as Delphine bit down and sucked her clit. A scream filled their apartment. Delphine's fingers were clawing at Cosima's thighs, which only made Cosima moan louder. Delphine moved her tongue inside of Cosima. Cosima threw her head back in pleasure as another loud moan filled the apartment.<p>

Delphine's arousal grew each time Cosima moaned. She moved one of her hands down to her core and started pumping in and out of herself. Delphine's tongue swirled around inside Cosima, moving against her wall. Cosima screamed again. She couldn't control her hips; she started moving in sync with Delphine's tongue.

Delphine was enjoying herself and the taste of Cosima. She couldn't get enough. She started working Cosima faster and harder as she neared her own climax. Cosima came with a very loud scream. Delphine was still working herself toward orgasm. Cosima replaced Delphine's fingers with her own, it took two strokes before Delphine came, but Cosima was just getting started. She continued to pump in and out of Delphine as she came. Delphine screamed as Cosima worked her hard. Cosima used her thigh to pump deeper into Delphine. Cosima kissed Delphine hard; she bit her bottom lip and then moved to her neck. She licked, kissed, and bit at Delphine's neck. She bit into Delphine's shoulder and Delphine's nails simultaneously dug into her back.

As Delphine neared her second orgasm, Cosima moved down Delphine. Her tongue moved across Delphine's clit as Cosima continued to move her fingers inside of her. She slowed her movements; she wanted to draw this out for as long as she could. Delphine let out a moan that sounded more like a whimper. She used the tip of her tongue to trace circles around Delphine's clit; then she flattened her tongue against Delphine to stroke broadly. Delphine's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Delphine's hands flew to Cosima's head, her nails digging in, encouraging Cosima to move faster. Cosima's arm was tiring, so she removed her fingers from inside of Delphine, much to Delphine's displeasure.

Delphine was growing desperate; Cosima was still working her slowly with her tongue. Delphine couldn't take it much longer and wrapped her legs around Cosima's head. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's thighs; she was enjoying the sweet suffocation. She moved her tongue lower until she was inside Delphine, earning a loud shout from Delphine. She curled her tongue against Delphine's wall once, twice, three times and Delphine arched almost completely off the bed as she came, her scream filling the air. Cosima stroked her clit softly as Delphine came down from her high.

Cosima kissed her way slowly up Delphine's body until she reached Delphine's lips. She kissed Delphine slowly, allowing Delphine to taste herself. Cosima can taste herself on Delphine as well and deepens the kiss. Their tongues tangle in a battle for dominance. Delphine wins it by biting Cosima's tongue. She flips them over so that she's on top. She holds Cosima's hands above her head. Cosima struggles to free herself from Delphine's grip, but Delphine is too strong for her. She desperately wants to wrap her arms around Delphine, but Delphine won't let her go. She eventually stops struggling when Delphine bites her lip.

Delphine continues kissing Cosima as she moves her thigh between Cosima's legs. Cosima groans into her mouth and grinds into Delphine. Delphine presses against Cosima again and Cosima thrusts against her again. Cosima moves her thigh to Delphine's center and presses against her. They find a rhythm and continue to move against each other. Delphine trails kisses down to Cosima's neck; she bites her and then soothes the bite with her tongue.

They start moving faster against each other, their rhythm becoming more erratic as they near climax. Delphine removes her mouth from Cosima's neck. She knows Cosima is close by the sounds she is making; her moans are almost continuous by now. It doesn't take much longer until they are both shouting the other's name in ecstasy.

Delphine collapses on the bed beside Cosima. They're both panting, trying to catch their breath. Cosima moves to cuddle Delphine and Delphine wraps her arm around the smaller girl.

"That was amazing." Cosima says once she catches her breath.

"Oui, it was." Delphine agrees kissing Cosima on the forehead. They fall asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
